


Veelantine Surprise

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sharing a New Year's Eve kiss with Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy begins a journey of self-discovery. Who knew a male Veela would suffer such trials and tribulations as he pursues his mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> **Banner:** \- http://i848.photobucket.com/albums/ab49/UnseenLibrarian_ook/Official%20Banners/VS-banner-sign-lrg.jpg
> 
>  **My Original Prompt:** Sure, there were the good looks and allure, but no one ever mentioned that being a Veela meant spending hours drawing little hearts around his and his mate's initials, while trying not to act like a complete love-sick prat. Humor, rom-com.
> 
> **Author's notes:** This fic was originally written for the Harry Potter Valentine's Day Het Fic  & Art Exchange 2012 at the "Wizard_Love" LJ community.
> 
> I'd like to thank my lovely friends who were constant cheerleaders and very helpful betas: Cristin, Dormiensa, and RZZMG. I couldn't have done it without you! Also, thanks again to RZZMG for the wonderful banner she created to accompany this fic.
> 
> I have wanted to write a Veela!Draco fic for a long time now and was thrilled to see this prompt, as humor and romance is right up my alley. I was inspired by HP fanfic author sunnyjune46's hilarious stories, especially "Customer Service" and her delightfully funny "Pics or It Didn't Happen" (there is a little homage to that fic in here). I challenged myself with writing this one, wanting to use only character interaction to tell the tale: dialogue, letters, Patronus calls, etc. It was a great deal of fun to write and surprisingly harder than I expected it to be. (It is hard to write humor if you are in a bad mood!) Draco really goes through the ringer here. Poor fella.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

_"There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved."_ \- Charles Morgan

 

**v V v V v V v V v V v**

**  
**

_Contrary to common belief, Veela are not exclusively female. Male Veela do exist, though they are quite uncommon, one being born only every few decades. Female Veela occasionally have sons, and once in a very great while a male will be born to a witch with Veela ancestry in her or her husband's bloodline. Full-blooded male Veela are extremely rare and are closely guarded by the Veela community. In the wizarding world, any Veela-like male you encounter will be a human-Veela hybrid. The young man may not even be aware of his ancestry until his Veela genes are awakened and his physical appearance changes. When this occurs, it is usually in a sudden, dramatic fashion._

– from The Care, Feeding, and Breeding of Veela, by Prof. W. Grubbly-Plank

* * *

**Sunday, January 1, 2006**

Blaise,

What in the hell did you put in the punch at the Ministry's New Year's Eve party last night? I've got the mother of all headaches and it's making me see things. Come to my flat, pronto.

Your best friend,  
Draco

P.S. Give Archimedes some owl treats, would you? Goyle's eaten all of our stash again.

P. P. S. Happy Freakin' New Year.

**X~~~X**

Dear BFF Draco,

Seriously? No. I'm staying right here. Unlike you, I persuaded some willing women to accompany me home after the party. The Patil twins 'slept' over last night and we still have some New Year's Resolutions to break.

I didn't put anything in the punch. You always drink too much at these events; if you're hungover or still pissed, it's your own damn fault.

Your otherwise-engaged best friend,  
Blaise

P. S. Archie is gorging himself on owl treats as I write this. When's the last time you fed him? You owe me twenty Galleons for what he's eating.

P. P. S. It  _is_  a happy new year, bro; I'm surrounded by girl flesh.

**X~~~X**

Auror Zabini –

Get over here, now. It's more than a hangover. I would like your opinion on something. Immediately. I am your superior; this is an order.

Auror Malfoy

P. S. My owl's name is  _Archimedes._ No Malfoy in the world would go by such a base name as 'Archie.'

P. P. S. You still owe me twenty-five Gs for the Wasps-Harpies match last week. Call it even.

**X~~~X**

Malfoy the Inferior,

So you qualified as an Auror one month before I did. Big deal. I can produce a corporeal Patronus, something which you, my friend, have failed to do for, like, ever.

I outrank you by virtue of skill alone, both as an Auror and as a lover.

Go away. I'm busy. Naughty Parvati needs a good spanking.

Top trumps at Auroring and at loving,  
Zabini

P. S. What the fuck's wrong with your roommates' opinions?

P. P. S. I'll call your owl whatever the hell I want as long as I'm keeping him alive.

**X~~~X**

BZab,

"Auroring" isn't even a word, you git.

Nott's busy making multiple sacrifices to the Porcelain God and Goyle only came out of his room long enough to grab the owl treats from the kitchen. He's locked himself in and keeps giggling. He'd better not be laughing at me or I'll Jinx him.

I think I'll Jinx him anyway. Berk.

Look, get your arse over here. Don't make me ask again.

DM

**X~X**

**X~X**

****X~X** **

~ p ~ DAMN IT, ZABINI, WHERE ARE YOU? I OWLED YOU THIRTY MINUTES AGO! ~ p ~

**X~~~X**

~ p ~ SALAZAR'S SOUL PATCH, MALFOY, ARE YOU ACTUALLY SUMMONING ME BY PATRONUS? CONGRATULATIONS ON FINALLY PRODUCING ONE. TOO BAD IT TAKES SUCH A LAME FORM.

FINE. I'LL FLOO RIGHT OVER. ~ p ~

**X~~~X**

**_FLOOMMPH_ **

"It's about time!"

"Cripes, Draco, why are you  _naked?_ You know I don't swing that way."

"Shut up. I just need your opinion, that's why. This is serious."

"It had better be. I had one twin on the trapeze and the other in the swing. Can you imagine their disappointment when I told them I was leaving to answer your sissy summons?"

"Not really. It sounds like they will have plenty of fun on their own. What do they need you for?"

"I was holding the reins."

"…"

"Anyway, to appease them I sent them off to do some lingerie shopping at  _Barely There Witch's Wear._ Told them to put it on your store account; I know you've got one."

"… whatever. Uh, thanks for coming."

"Oh, don't worry; I'll be doing more of that later. I wouldn't be here at all except for your pathetic Patronus. It piqued my curiosity."

"Knock it off, my Patronus is NOT pathetic."

"Ha! Patronuses reflect our inner selves, Draco. Did you see mine? A freakin' huge stallion, just like me. What does an  _otter_ say about you?"

"Obviously, it shows that I'm mischievous, agile, clever, and cute."

"Huh, I'd have said it meant you are all wet and smell of raw fish. At least it isn't a ferret."

"You're mocking me."

"You bet I am. In the spirit of purely scientific discovery, what happy thought finally enabled you to conjure it?"

"I imagined my hands wrapped around your vain, self-centered throat, slowly squeezing the life out of you."

"Lovely, Draco. I thought we were best friends."

"Never mind that. I need you to tell me what you see when you look at me."

"Are you shitting me? I'll go blind. The glow from the fire is glaring off your skin."

"I'm not that pale, you prick. Just look closely and tell me if anything appears ... strange. My head is killing me and I don't trust my own eyes. "

"All right. You're hungover, I'll humor you. But I'm sending you the bill for my eye exam. Hmmm…. Well, I see a pasty-arsed white guy with decent musculature – you've filled out since school, no more scrawny little twerp body ..."

"Hey!"

"I'm not done. Handsome enough, good teeth, shaggy blond hair, and bloodshot grey eyes. But Hagrid's hairballs, you reek! What have you been rolling in? You need a shower and a haircut. Turn around. Huh. If  _that_ little fella is what you've been bragging to the ladies about, Draco, I can see why you've never had a repeat date."

"Very funny. I don't stink, and no woman's ever complained about Draco Jr."

"Not to your face."

"Fuck off. Is that all? You don't see anything  _unusual_ about me?"

"Other than the smell, not a damned thing."

"So I'm just hallucinating. Thank God."

"You're welcome. There's nothing weird at all – well, unless you are referring to the sodding great pair of white wings that seem to have sprouted from your back."

"Oh,  _fuck ME!_ "

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED ...** _


	2. With Friends Like These ...

**v V v V v V v V v V v**

_A newly awakened male human-Veela hybrid will understandably have concerns. Already physically attractive by nature, after the transformation he will be even more virile and sexually compelling to others. This can be an alarming and unsettling time for the hybrid, and it is extremely important that he receive guidance and support from family and friends until he grows accustomed to the changes in his person._

– from The Care, Feeding, and Breeding of Veela, by Prof. W. Grubbly-Plank

* * *

"See, Theo? C'mere. Lookit Draco. I told ya. I told ya, din't I?"

"Holy Harridans of Hades! Draco's buff! And he's got wings!"

"I told ya. You din't believe me, but I told ya."

"Greg, me mate, I'm sorry I doubted you. Draco's a fairy!"

"Hey! Screw you, Theo!"

"See? He _is_ a fairy."

"Nah, I t'ink he looks more like an angel."

"HA ha ha, an angelic Draco!"

"Shut the fuck up, you two! I am not an angel and I sure as hell am not a fairy!"

"Oh, this is brilliant. Where's my wizard camera?"

"No! No way, no cameras! Jeez. Would you two wankers quit gut-laughing? This is terrible!"

"Ahem. Sorry, Draco, but when you wave your arms frantically around like that, your wings flap! You look so… so…"

"…ridiculous, I know!"

"You said it, I didn't."

"Argh!"

"Hey! Get off me, you fowl fiend! Help me, Greg!"

"Knock it off, all of you! Draco, attack Theo and Greg again and I'll dock your wings. Theo and Greg, try to find a modicum of sympathy for Draco's plight within your twisted, infantile little minds."

"Uuuhm, what's a 'mod of cum', Blaise? Some kinda lube?"

"No, it's a tiny bit, Greg. A smidge. A jot. A pinch. Ah, fuck it. Theo, get Greg out of here."

"Sorry. Can't. We'd go for breakfast, but I'm skint. Gringotts is closed today, too, so you're stuck with us. Unless… hey, gimme five Galleons and we'll scram."

"Slytherin's sagging ball sac, Theo; just go to the Cauldron and put it on Malfoy's tab. I know he's got one."

"Why didn't I think of that? C'mon Greg, let's get something salty and greasy to wash down those owl treats. I'm famished."

"You should be, you dick, you clogged the toilet with those sacrificial lamb kebabs you ate last night."

"Ah, get stuffed, Draco. This place has shitty plumbing. We're outta here."

"Hey, you two, not a word about this to anyone! Remember, you're my roommates."

"So what?"

"Three words: I have photos."

"… Shite. Okay, yeah, no problem, Draco; mum's the word. Right, Greg?"

"Ummh?"

"Close enough. We're gone."

**_KRACK_ **

"Thank Merlin's mullet, they finally left."

"Why the hell do you live with them, anyway? I would think they cramp your style."

"... I've been asking myself the same thing. Whatever. What's going on, Blaise? Is this some kind of curse?"

"No, the detection spells revealed nothing. Hmm. Here, let me try something."

"What do you – OW!"

"Huh, they're real all right."

"No shit they're real! Damn it, Blaise, you're supposed to be helping me, not trying to pluck me. At least buy me dinner first."

"Har, har. Consider it payback for having to tear myself away from the Patil twins. Never forget what a good friend I'm being to you. Let's try this: _FINITE INCANTATEM!_ "

"Ah! … Did it work? Are they gone?"

"Nope. They're still there, Draco. At least we know that no one performed spells on you. Whatever this is, it's coming from within."

"Fanfuckingtastic. I must have been poisoned last night!"

"Not likely. You'd be dead by now, or at least you'd be shitting yourself inside out or something equally horrible."

"Thanks. I feel so much better now."

"Anytime."

"It's got to be _something_ I had at the party. I didn't have just the punch."

"Possibly, though I'm not sure what it could be. I suppose it could be some kind of shape-changing elixir."

"Could it be a fucked-up version of Polyjuice? D'you remember Potter and Weasley telling us they used it to impersonate Crabbe and Goyle during second year? Scarhead's a bloody tosser. He never did tell me how they got hold of the potion."

"Yeah, well, 'Scarhead' is our superior, so watch what you say. I know how they got the Polyjuice. It was Granger. She brewed it herself, the clever little minx. She told me about it one day while we were on Death Eater surveillance."

"…"

"Draco?"

"…"

"Draco? Malfoy, did you hear me?"

"… {{{Granger}}}…"

"Draco? What's wrong? Your voice is all echo-y and resonating. You, you're … whoa, holy _shit_ , I guess Draco Jr. isn't a disappointment after all!"

"… {{{Granger!}}}…"

"Draco! Get that thing away from me."

"{{{Hermione!}}}"

"Aaahh! Let go of me. What the fuck's wrong with your eyes? Snap out of it, man!"

_**SLAP** _

"Huh? What? Blaise, you fuck, what did you hit me for?"

"Because you were trying your damndest to hump my leg, arsehole! Your wings got all fluffy, and your eyes, your eyes were… weird."

"What? In what way weird?"

"Your pupils changed. They got really big, and went from round to heart-shaped."

"…riiight. Okay, Blaise, stop messing with me. I'm freaked enough as it is."

"I shit you not! Draco Jr. sprang to attention, your voice started vibrating, your wings spread out and fluffed up, and your eyes turned into flippin' _hearts!_ It all started when you heard Granger's name! Whoops…"

"…! {{{Granger!}}}"

"Ah, shit."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	3. All In The Family

**v V v V v V v V v V v**

_A just-awakened male human-Veela hybrid is a remarkable sight. Handsome before the change, he becomes even more sexually attractive afterward. He grows stronger and more muscular, his wings (used for fighting, flying, and mating displays) appear, and his scent will become deliciously irresistible to unattached females of all ages. Sadly for these women, though they may beg to be taken to his bed, they will be heartbroken, for all male Veela – full-blooded or hybrid - mate with just one female for life._

_A human-Veela hybrid may have many lovers while in his pre-awakening human form, but once the Veela genes have activated, there is a shift. His Veela blood lies dormant until he has a sensual physical contact – however brief - with his mate-to-be. When that happens, he begins to change, developing his magnificent male Veela traits. This takes approximately twelve hours. Upon completion of the transformation, he will desire to bed no one other than his mate. Highly attractive though he is to available females, all of his newfound sexual strength and prowess is meant for his mate alone. His appetite for his mate will be vigorous and nigh insatiable, and his greatest desire in life will be to cherish her and ensure her pleasure, always._

_She is a very lucky woman._ – from Witches and the Male Veela Who Love Them, by A. Delacour

* * *

Dearest Mother,

Something happened to me during the night. My idiot roommates were of no help, but thank Merlin, Blaise is much more competent. We put our heads together and I now have reason to believe you and Father have not been completely honest with me about the so-called 'pure-blooded' Malfoys. See the enclosed evidence, which came off my actual, precious body. I wish to speak with you and Father about this, immediately if not sooner.

Your ever-loving, impatient son,

Draco

P. S. Oh yes. Happy New Year.

**X~~~X**

My darling Draco,

A feather! Oh my son, your time has come at last. This _is_ a happy new year! I am beyond thrilled. I wasn't sure this day would ever arrive, what with your temperament and all. Come to the Manor as soon as you are able and your father and I will explain.

Yours, a very happy

Mother

P. S. Your owl is getting fat, dear. You really should put him on a diet.

**X~~~X**

Mysterious Mother,

'Your time has come'? What kind of cryptic message is _that_ to send to your poor, sick, bewildered son? Here I am at death's door and you are speaking in riddles. I don't like it.

Your very ill

Draco

P.S. Archimedes is fine. He simply gorged himself on Zabini's owl treats this morning.

**X~~~X**

Draco dear,

You are far from ill. Stop the childish dramatics and come to the Manor. We have chocolate biscuits.

Your most affectionate

Mother

P.S. 'Owl treats'? Honestly, I know Blaise likes the birds, but can't he come up with a better euphemism than that?

**X~~~X**

**_FLOOMMPH_ **

**_FLOOMMPH_ **

"Agh – Draco, get the hell out of the way!"

"Next time wait long enough for me to move, arsehole. Hullo, Mother."

"Good morning, my dear. Watch your language. Why are you only half-dressed? Of course, the wings! Turn around, let me see them fully; oh, Draco, they are _magnificent!_ Absolutely stunning. My goodness, darling, look at you. You really have filled out nicely. So muscular. So handsome! She'll be swept away!"

"Why is everyone fascinated with my physique? I'm an Auror. I work out every day you know. What 'she' are you talking about, Mother? Ow! Hey!"

"Excuse me, Draco. Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, it is always a pleasure."

"Oh Blaise, I'm _so_ sorry, I forgot my manners. It's so good to see you again."

"Stop salivating over my mum's hand, Zabini."

"Tut tut! Draco, don't be crabby. I've known Blaise for years. He's just being friendly."

"Mother, he's practically licking your fingers!"

"No, Draco, I'm just being friendly. Unlike you."

"Hello! D'you see the giant white wings on my back? I think I am allowed a little crabbiness right now!"

"Yes, darling. You won't be crabby long, once we've explained things."

"I jolly well hope so. What did you mean when you said 'she' a moment ago, Mother?"

"Your father and I will tell you everything in a few minutes. Please sit down, both of you. Oh, no, Draco, not there. Why don't you sit on the ottoman, you don't want your pretty wings to be crumpled. Let me _Scourgify_ the soot off them. There. Now, help yourselves to the chocolate biscuits and tea. I'll just have our house-elf Blotto tell Lucius you've arrived. Blotto!"

" _'Blotto?'_ "

"'Pretty wings?' Mother, please, they aren't—Zabini, stop snorting into your tea."

_**KRACK** _

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Blotto, please tell Master Lucius that Draco and Blaise have arrived and that he is to join us here in the drawing room."

"Right away, Mistress!"

_**KRACK** _

"These are excellent biscuits, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you very much."

"You are most welcome, Blaise. Draco, is something wrong? You haven't touched a thing."

"Oh yes, Mother, everything is just spiffing. Corking, in fact. I simply don't want to get crumbs on my nice new _bloody great_ wings!"

"Language, Draco! My goodness, you are acting as if your life is over, when really it has just begun."

"Brilliant. That's exactly what I want: to go through the rest of my life with wings growing out of my back. Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

_**KRACK** _

"Don't yell at your mother, Draco."

"Father!"

"Obviously. Apologize to your mother. Mr. Zabini, welcome. You are looking well."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You are looking quite fit yourself."

"Still shagging your way through every available young witch that strikes your fancy?"

"Yes, sir. It's a rough life, but I manage."

"Indeed."

"Ahem. _If_ you two are finished with your mutual admiration-fest, could we get back to the topic at hand? Mainly, what in the name of Hufflepuff's hemorrhoids is happening to me?"

"Of course. Narcissa, darling, I believe starting with a visual demonstration would be best. Mr. Zabini, you realize if you reveal anything that happens here, I will have to kill you."

"Uh, no worries, Mr. Malfoy. I enjoy life a great deal. My lips are sealed."

"Excellent."

"Let me take your robes, Lucius."

"Thank you, love, and my shirt as well. There we are."

"Wow! Mr. Malfoy, you're rockin' the six-pack there, sir!"

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini. It comes with the territory, I must admit. I have little need for actual exercise, for which I am thankful. Perspiration is _so_ common; it's not at all seemly. Now, Draco, watch closely."

"What'er you ... Grindelwald's gonads, Father! You have wings too!"

"Yes, Draco. You will also notice that my hair has grown in length from where it was mere moments ago. It is even thicker and more lustrous than it usually is. Did you notice that your hair has done the same overnight?"

"Honestly, Father? No. I've been a bit preoccupied with the fact that I seem to be turning into a buggering great pigeon!"

"Language, Draco. You are hardly becoming a pigeon."

"Mmm, Lucius, you smell luscious, darling."

"Ah, yes, scent. Thank you, Cissa, my love. Mr. Zabini, have you noticed any particular odor around Draco while you have been in his acquaintance today?"

"Yes. He needs a shower; he stinks! And begging your pardon, Mr. Malfoy, but you're a bit whiffy, too."

"Hey, I'm not that bad! I showered before the party last night, for Circe's sake."

"Showering has nothing to do with it, Draco. You and I are exuding pheromones, meant to repel males and attract females. To Mr. Zabini, you are simply malodorous, as he is a human male. To me, you smell of anxiety, hunger, and a desperate desire to shag."

"Ha, that doesn't surprise me. He hasn't gotten laid in weeks. Oops, sorry, Mrs. Malfoy."

"That's quite all right, Blaise. I have known for years that Draco is sexually active. It's perfectly natural; I'd worry if he wasn't. It's a pity he hasn't had a regular bit of totty recently, though; frustrations do build when one hasn't had adequate release."

"Enough! Ravenclaw's bony arse, I'm _right here!_ Would you all _please_ stop discussing my sex life?"

"I'm sorry, Draco dear."

"Look, this is some sort of family curse, isn't it? It must be. I mean, the Malfoys are pure-blooded wizards, right?"

"..."

"After all, you've only beaten it into my head since I was born. 'The pure-blooded superiority of the Malfoys!' You'd go on and on about how much better we are than the half-bloods and the ... and the Muggle-borns; all of which, judging from what I've learned over the years, was a load of poppycock."

"..."

"Hello? Earth to Father!"

"We were, perhaps, stretching the truth. A bit."

"Argh! A bit? If I'm not a pure-blooded wizard, what the fuck _am_ I, Father?"

"You are a Veela, Draco."

"..."

"To be more precise, Draco, you and I are part-Veela. We are superior to ordinary humans, with a Veela ancestry that manifests itself physically when our genes are awoken."

"..."

"You're _Veela?_ Ha ha ha, well _there's_ your problem, Draco!"

"Mr. Zabini. Please."

"Wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwait. Veela? I thought Veela were female? How can we be Veela?"

"Draco, I know you are intelligent. Use your brain. Think! Where would little Veela children come from if there weren't the occasional male thrown into the mix?"

"Shite, how should I know? Maybe the phoenix brings them? No, no, of course there must be male Veela. That's logical. But we never learned about male Veela in any of our classes at Hogwarts."

"Oh Draco, darling, most of the wizarding world is ignorant to the fact that male Veela exist. You and your father are two exceptional beings."

"Pure Veela males are terribly rare. They are never seen away from their homeland. Female Veela do very occasionally mate with wizards, hence the existence of hybrids that appear through the subsequent generations. A Veela mated into the Malfoy line countless centuries ago."

"So you were lying to me, Father. The Malfoys aren't pure-blooded at all!"

"Ah ah ah, son, yes we are, in a manner of speaking. Though we may not be completely human, we are of purely magical blood. We _are_ pure-bloods."

"What? Oh for the love of Loki, _Dad,_ you're splitting hairs! Semantics, that's all it is. Gah! My life is so fucked up-"

"{{{Enough, Draco! You will keep a civil tongue in your head in my mate's presence!}}}"

"Gak! Father... you're choking me ... ack!"

"Lucius, let him go! Merlin, be patient with him, my love. His Veela side is still young; after all, not even a full day has passed for him since the genes awoke. Please!"

"{{{Draco...}}} Ahem. Forgive me, son. When in this form, I become easily riled."

"Yeah. I got that. Jeez, my throat. I'm sorry, Father."

"As am I."

"All right. Are you two finished comparing dick sizes? Because I'm curious about two things from a research perspective: number one, Mr. Malfoy, why did you call Mrs. Malfoy your mate, not your wife, and number two, Draco's twenty-five. Why didn't his Veela side "wake up" before now?"

"Yeah! Good questions, Blaise. Thanks. Care to answer, Father?"

"Tell me, son, have you always been this impatient?"

"Yes. Spill it."

"{{{You are fortunate you are a young one, you...}}}"

"Lucius! Behave yourself, or we won't play ' _Petrificus the Peacock'_ later!"

"Ew! _Mum!_ Gross!"

"Draco, hush. I apologize, Narcissa, my love. He is trying my patience. Ahem. Son, all male Veela have one true mate in life. For a part-Veela, his mate is always a witch who will complement him and give him powerful offspring. Your mother is mine. Often Veela hybrids wait for decades before finding their life's love, but I was fortunate. I found her while we were at Hogwarts together.

Male Veela worship their mates, Draco. You know I adore and cherish your mother dearly. If anything were to happen to her, I … I would not be able to bear it. I need her like plants need rain. Like a goblin needs gold. Like a wizard needs his wand. Like a … "

"Okay, Father, okay. We get it. How did you know she was your mate?"

"Your father and I shared our first kiss under the mistletoe at our Seventh year Yule Ball. It was so romantic. The next morning, he awoke to find his Veela genes had manifested themselves, just like you did today. He stayed hidden away in his dorm room all that next day. I cried for hours, thinking he wanted nothing more to do with me, but he was simply worried and embarrassed about the wings."

"You see, like you, Draco, I had no idea what had happened. Your grandfather Abraxas explained it to me, in much the same way we are speaking now."

"He obviously told you how to make the wretched wings go away."

"Your wings will become retractable after a day has passed. They are an integral part of you, Draco, and you will soon be able to control them with ease. You will find, however, that you have to fight the desire to display them when you are angry or excited, and during sex with your mate, they become an extremely useful addition."

"As long as I don't have to parade around like this, I can handle the rest. So let me get this straight. Your Veela genes 'woke up' when you kissed Mother? Somehow they decided she was The One for you?"

"Correct. There is only a brief period each year when a male Veela can discover who his life's partner will be. Starting with the winter solstice, a male Veela has until the first full moon after the solstice to learn his mate's identity that year. Due to the nature of the lunar cycle, that annual time span is highly variable: it may be as brief as a day or two or it could be long as a month.

"It isn't enough to be in the same room as the woman, however. During that short amount of time, a male Veela must have some kind of intimate contact with his destined mate in order to initiate the bond. For a Veela hybrid, this is the only way for his Veela ancestry to become fully realized. As I said before, some part-Veela wait decades and might never find their mate, living in ignorance of their true selves. Your mother and I were blessed."

"All right then, what did you do when you understood it all?"

"I explained things to your mother, who, I am pleased to say, was delighted by the idea of being my mate for life. At the right time, we consummated and made permanent the bond that had formed between us."

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Malfoy, but why wait? If your mate-to-be was willing and ready, why didn't you just bond with her then and there?"

"Mr. Zabini, the initial Veela mate-bonding is a very private ritual. It takes place between just the Veela and his mate, on a single day a few weeks after the end of the 'discovery period'."

"What day is that?"

"It's in February. I'm sure you are familiar with it."

"Ah, right! _Carnevale di Venezia!_ "

"Eh?"

"No, it's Valentine's Day, idiot. Father is talking about Valentine's Day."

"Precisely, Draco, though the name has been muddled over time. Originally, the day of bonding was called _Veela's Time_. When Veela's Time came, all newly discovered mating pairs would perform the ritual and make their bond permanent."

"So, what _is_ the bonding ritual, Father?"

"Ahem. Simply put, it is vigorous and prolonged coitus."

"Er, come again?"

"That's right."

"What's right?"

"Repeated sexual congress, Draco. Intercourse. Fooling around. Hiding the snake. Making whoopee. To put it bluntly: shagging each other into the mattress all night long."

" _Fucking_ each other is the ritual?"

"Mind your tongue, Draco! But yes, essentially, making love is the ritual, and there are also a few things that happen during the rite which are the actual sealants for the bond. You'll know them when they happen. All in all, it is a delicious experience."

"Bloody hell, Father, you and mum were ... but you ... you were shagging? Agh! My brain, it burns!"

"Come now, Draco, you have been sowing your oats for years. Surely you aren't so obtuse as to think your Father and I don't play 'Where's the Wand?' and 'Plough the Patronus' every other night or so?"

"Godric's gravy. Mother, please – the visuals…"

"I'm sorry, darling. Don't blush so."

"Now then, son. Who was the young lady with whom you had intimate contact last night? Whoever she is, she's to be your mate. Were there many? I know how you and Blaise like to slag around at these events."

"… I'm being impugned."

"Just answer the question, son."

"Fine. Um. What would be considered to be 'intimate contact?'"

"It could range from full-blown shagging - dormant male Veela are notoriously high-sexed – to the chastest of lip-to-lip kisses. Any contact of that sort can reveal a mate."

"A kiss can do it, huh?"

"Yes, as long as the lips meet."

"..."

"What's wrong, Draco? You look pale; paler than your usual grub-like pale, I mean."

"Last night, I'd ducked out to the loo just before midnight. I got back just in time for the countdown. I somehow ended up surrounded by assorted couples and Blaise. There wasn't a single witch available for my stroke of midnight good luck kiss. Then… out of the blue …"

"Hot damn, that's right! Granger came out of nowhere, grabbed you, and snogged you soundly, didn't she?"

"... {{{Granger!}}}"

"Oh fucking hell. He did this back at his flat, too. Look at his eyes! Draco, get _off me!"_

"Blaise dear, quickly; feed him some chocolate."

"{{{Granger! Hermione!}}}"

"Ack! Get away! Chocolate? What the blazes is that going to do?"

"{{{Hermione! I need Hermione ...}}}"

"Yes, Draco darling, you'll be with her soon. For now eat this. It is Honeyduke's finest. You'll feel better."

"{{{Herrrmioneeeee}}}…. mmm, yum…" **_(nom nom munch nom)_**

"Yes, that's it, dear. Chocolate appeases the Veela temporarily, Blaise, and helps him gain control of his transformation and his desires. It won't last forever, but there is something about chocolate makes it a perfect food to eat during highly emotional times of stress."

"Huh. And here I thought that was just something girls say to get you to buy them sweets once a month."

"Mr. Zabini, did any other woman kiss Draco last night?"

"Not that I saw. Normally he's sure to pull a bird or two to take home, but he'd been in a foul mood all evening. They'd all stayed away. He came alone, he mostly stayed alone, and he left alone, poor guy. Me? I took home the Patil twins."

"Morgana's muff, Cissa! Do you realize what this means?"

"That Blaise is good in bed?"

"Indubitably. It also means that Miss ... um, Miss G., the Mu... er, the Muggle-born 'smartest witch of her age' … Draco's biggest academic rival in school … Miss G. is Draco's mate."

"Yes, love. That much is obvious."

"..."

"...?"

"{{{...!}}}"

"Oh, Lucius, your wings! Drat! There goes my third-best tea service. Blaise, do be a good fellow and hand that box of chocolates to Mr. Malfoy, would you? He's had a bit of a shock. Thanks awfully."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great time writing Lucius, I must confess!


	4. The Plan's The Thing

**v V v V v V v V v V v**

_The Veela discovers the identity of his mate only after having intimate contact with her. He might find her through a simple kiss or it could be during a wild, passionate night of sexual adventure. Regardless of the intensity of their first physical encounter, the male Veela can rest assured that the witch destined to be his mate will complete him utterly. He will almost certainly have known and been attracted to her before he learns she is his mate. She will be stimulating in her intellect and wit and her personality and outlook on life will complement his perfectly._

_Once his mate is revealed to him, he will pine for her dreadfully until their mate-bond is sealed, after which he will cherish her always, his world revolving around her forevermore._

_One can only hope she feels the same way. -_ from Witches and the Male Veela Who Love Them, by A. Delacour  
  


* * *

**Monday, January 2, 2006**

**  
**

Dear Draco,

My son, I'm writing to apologize for my behavior yesterday upon the revelation of your mate. Simply stated, I was flabbergasted and thus reacted in an unseemly fashion.

Now that I have had time to reflect upon the choice your Veela genes have made for you, I can understand why they chose Miss Granger to be your mate. Despite her being a Muggle-born, she is a talented, powerful witch; your children are guaranteed to be extremely gifted. She is fiercely intelligent, fierce in her beliefs, fierce in her bravery and self-control. She has also grown up to be an attractive young woman, one whom you, my son, complained about often during your years at Hogwarts. I believe you have secretly fancied the girl for a while now. She is a most beneficial match for you, Draco. I cannot think of anyone better to be your ultimate life-mate.

Best of luck in wooing her. If you need pointers on how to use your wings to great effect during the mating process, I will be happy to help.

Love,

Father

**X~~~X**

Dearest Draco,

Your father is writing to you to give you his blessing to mate with Miss Granger, as if he has any say in the matter. He was reluctant, but I threatened to withhold all marital pleasures until he did so. That brought him around.

As for my own feelings on the subject, I think Miss Granger is a marvelous choice. Your instincts obviously see something in her that is a perfect complement to you. From what I have seen and encountered of her, I agree with your inner Veela. You would be wise to bond with her soon.

Though you have never said it aloud to me, I have sensed that you have held a bit of a torch for this young woman for years. I am pleased that your subconscious emotions knew what was best for you even when your sharp tongue was digging you further into a hole.

Good luck, my love. You may be surprised to find that winning her heart won't be a difficult task.

With love and kisses,

Mother

P. S. Do what feels natural to you, my darling. Your father is a bit of a pervert, the cheeky devil, and I wouldn't recommend performing any of the suggestions he might make during your courtship of Miss Granger, especially those that involve your wings. Save those tricks for later, once you are truly bonded.

**X~~~X**

Dear Mother and Father,

I appreciate your concern, real or otherwise. Never fear, I know how to handle myself with women. And for your supposition that I am attracted to Hermione Granger in some way – I will admit she and I have found many common interests and we have worked well together for several years. I could see this mating being beneficial to both of us. I will rely on our growing friendship and my newfound Veela knowledge over the coming weeks. She will accept our mating in the end, I'm sure of it.

If I do need advice, I will ask for it. Otherwise, you may assume all is going well.

Your loving part-Veela son,

Draco

P. S. Please excuse the smudgy fingerprints. Chocolate is the only thing keeping me calm.

**X~~~X**

Blaise,

Fucking hell. _Avada_ me now. My parents are trying to give me relationship advice. I'm twenty-freaking-five years old. I am hardly a virgin. I know my way around the bedroom.

I do need your assistance, however, in deciding the best approach to take with _**{{heart}}**_ Hermione _ **{{heart}}**_. You are the only one who really knows that I've fancied her for years; and now, I can't seem to think about her without coming over faint. All the blood rushes out of my head and relocates itself elsewhere. I want to win her heart because of who I am, damn it; not just because of any influence from the Veela inside me.

I know that's not very a Slytherin way to think. I should be using whatever tools I have at my disposal to get what I want, right? I can't. I can't stand the idea of manipulating her. Beedle the Bard's bollocks, I haven't even had a single date with the woman and I'm already pussy-whipped!

Get over here and help me devise a plan.

Draco

P. S. Please.

**X~~~X**

Draco,

Blimey, but you are a demanding arsehole. However, I agree with you – you are going to need all the help you can get. You may know your way around the bedroom, but your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired.

I'm sure you are planning to skive off work tomorrow. I'll see you when I get off. Work, that is. Let's say six o'clock. Make sure there's food around, I'll be hungry.

Today, I'm enjoying the last hours of the holiday weekend with the lovely Luna Lovegood. She has the most delightful little mole just above her left buttcheek. It's shaped like a Blibbering Humdinger.

Blaise

P.S. What's with the hearts around Granger's name?

**X~~~X**

B.

Yes, I'm taking tomorrow off. I've already owled Robards. I'm sick, damn it. Heartsick.

D.

P. S. It's a Veela thing.

P. P. S. What the fuck is a Blibbering Humdinger?

**X~~~X**

D -

Re: Blibbering Humdinger

Who the fuck cares? It's on a pretty arse that's getting seriously ploughed by me at this very moment.

B

P. S. Ungh. Oh yeah, baby, take it all. Ungh!

P. P. S. Thank the Founders for Quick-Quotes Quills.

**X~~~X**

**Tuesday morning, January 3, 2006**

**_FLOOMMPH_ **

"Gads, that 27-second commute's a bloody bitch. Hello, Auror Granger! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year to you too, Auror Zabini."

"Such a lovely smile you have. You look ravishing as usual this morning, Hermione. Absolutely edible. May I take a bite?"

"Thank you for the early morning compliment, Zabini, but I'm afraid I must refuse you the chance of a taste test."

"Pity. You don't know what you're missing, love."

"Au contraire! Luna, Padma, and Parvati are good friends of mine, as are Susan, Hannah, Alicia, Pansy, Lavender, Tracey, Andromeda, Penelope, Madam Rosmerta, Moaning Myrtle, and Millicent. Women do like to talk, you know."

"Yet after all that you've learned from them, you still resist. Ah well. Willpower of steel, you have. Here's the lift. After you!"

**X~~~X**

"All right, Aurors. We had a respectable Death Eater harvest last year. There aren't many still at large. Let's make this the year we finally capture Dolohov and the Carrows, right? Right.

To that end, Potter and Weasley have several leads that point to Albania, Bulgaria, and the Former Yugoslav Republic Of Macedonia as possible hiding places for Dolohov and his friends. They might be hiding in a forgotten wizarding village or be attempting to recruit or capture magical creatures to aid them in their cause.

Granger, you're in charge of Research for this one. Zabini, you're with Granger. I need the two of you to start pulling together all magical history and Dark Arts information you can on those three countries. Eventually Malfoy will be joining you on this research assignment as well, but he's out sick today."

"Pull the other one, Robards!"

"I thought Malfoys never got sick?"

How much did he drink at that party, anyway?"

"Must be some hangover!"

"Naw, he's in bed with a witch or three, I'll bet ten Galleons on it!"

"Settle down, settle down, people. Granger, you and your team have six weeks from today to do your research. I want a final report in front of me by February 14. Now, everyone, get to work!"

**X~~~X**

"Is Draco all right, Zabini?"

"He developed something over the weekend. It's nothing too drastic. I'm going to check on him after work."

"His roommates are useless. Does he need any help? I could take him some soup…"

"That's awfully nice of you, Hermione. Since when are you so concerned about Draco's well-being?"

"Why? What's wrong with expressing a little concern over a co-worker?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It's rather sweet, actually. Now, the library is calling our names. Ladies first!"

"Thank you, but if I catch you ogling my bum again ..."

"Moi? Hermione, you wound me."

"I will, if you don't keep your eyes to yourself."

"Hmmpf."

**X~X**

**X~X**

**X~X**

"... No panty lines, eh? Did you get a thong for Christmas?"

**_HEX_ **

"Ow! Damn, woman... That's hot."

"..."

**X~~~X**

"Ah, I love the smell of the Ministry Research Library in the morning. It smells like ... knowledge!"

"And knowledge is power. Let's get powerful, yeah? We'll split the countries between us so we can cover initial ground more quickly. I'll take Bulgaria, since I've been there to visit Viktor and have some practical knowledge of the place. Would you like the Former Yugoslav Republic Of Macedonia or Albania?"

"I'll go with FYROM. Lord Moldy-Tort hung out in Albania. I'll leave that for Malfoy."

"No doubt he'll thank you profusely. Right then, let's split up and collect as much material about the magical background of all three countries as we can. That way we'll have it handy as we start reading and taking notes. You take these shelves – these books cover potions, spells, herbology, and beings and creatures. I'll hit the other side and search the history and architecture books, Transfiguration treatises, mind magic, books on wands, and Muggle myths and legends. We can meet in the middle and go through the Dark Arts books together."

"Right. See you in an hour or two."

**X~X**

**X~X**

**X~X**

"Granger, I've scoured the stacks. There's a sodding enormous amount of information here. This will take weeks."

"I know, I found some excellent material, too. Isn't it brilliant?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely smashing. Good thing we've put that House rivalry behind us and become friends, eh? Close working quarters and all that..."

"Hmm. Sometimes a bit _too_ close, perhaps."

"Now, Hermione, you know I'm harmless."

"Mostly harmless, at any rate."

"I'm more harmless than Malfoy!"

"Ha ha, that's a matter for debate. The two of you run neck and neck most of the time."

"Speaking of the Blond Bombshell, Granger; what are your intentions towards him?"

"... pardon?"

"You heard me. You fancy him, don't you."

"...!"

"Don't sit there with your pretty mouth hanging open, bookworm. You have given off all sorts of hints that you have your eye on him. First of all, you stopped calling him Malfoy about two years ago..."

"Well, Draco saved my life in that standoff with the Lestrange brothers. I couldn't just keep calling him 'Malfoy' after that."

"Secondly, since you broke things off with Weasley a year ago, you and Malfoy are always having lunch together and discussing all manner of subjects…"

"He's intellectually stimulating. It's a refreshing change."

"Uh-huh. Not hard on the eyes, either, is he? Then, you sided with him in an argument with Weasley and Potter."

"Well, Draco was right. Of course I sided with him."

"Hermione, Malfoy was telling the Boys Wonder that the word _'gullible'_ isn't in the dictionary."

"It was funny ..."

"I've _also_ noticed that you get rather pink in the cheeks when in his presence. You tend to drop things too. It's quite cute, actually."

"No I don't! ... Do I?"

"Yep. But you know what the biggest hint was, Hermione? You snogging him senseless at the New Year's Eve party on Saturday night!"

" ... I was intoxicated."

"No you weren't. You had one glass of punch and that was it."

"I... fine. Merlin's monocle, why have you been watching me all this time, anyway? It's creepy!"

"I'm an arse man. You have a nice arse. Q.E.D."

"I am so embarrassed …"

"Don't be. A curvy, juicy bum is very attractive."

"Zabini! That's not what I meant. How could I have been so transparent?"

"I think only a cunning Slytherin would have put it all together."

"Oh, Godric! You mean Draco's figured it out?"

"I said _cunning,_ Granger. Me! But why wouldn't you want him to know?"

"It's just... well, we're colleagues. It will be rather awkward to work together if he knows I am attracted to him but he doesn't feel the same way …"

"Where's that Gryffindor courage, Hermione? Why not take the chance? Life is full of surprises."

"What do you mean by that?"

**_BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG_ **

"Crikey, I think that library clock is the loudest in the Ministry. It's five o'clock, Granger. Here, take these books, I need to scarper. See you here tomorrow, all right? Ta ta!"

"Wait! Zabini!"

**_SLAM_ **

"Drat that man. Slytherin to the core. Oh well, before I start biting my lip and wringing my hands like I always do, I'll just get these books organized. This one is on enchanted forests in Albania, this next one goes in the FYROM stack – hello, what's this?"

**X~X**

"A book about Veela? That should be in the Bulgarian pile. Wait a minute. _Male_ Veela? Oh, how fascinating! I never knew… but of course there must be... I think I'll take this home tonight. I need some light reading. Oh, stop talking to yourself, Hermione, and go home."

**_SLAM_ **

**X~~X**

**Tuesday evening, January 3, 2006**

**_FLOOMMPH_ **

"Hi honey, I'm ho-ome!"

"Hey, Blaise, c'mon in! You're just in time for wizard pizza."

"Wizard pizza?"

"Yeah. It's like Muggle pizza, 'cept it's magic."

"I kinda figured that part out, Greg. How is it different?"

"It comes as plain cheese, then you take a slice and you think about what toppings you'd like. Viola! You have customized pizza."

"Don't you mean _'voilà'_ , Theo?"

"Whatever. See? I have sausage on mine, and Greg has garlic, onion, anchovy, and cabbage."

"… um, yeah. Greg, you go right ahead and enjoy that. I'll try a nice, simple slice of pepperoni. Huh, would you look at that!"

**_(nom nom nom)_ **

"This is delicious."

"We tol' ya, Blaise."

"We ordered it from that new place in Diagon Alley: _The Pied Piper's Pizza Pies_. Draco's got an account there."

"Of course he does. Where is he anyway?"

"He's been in his room, flexing in the mirror, all bleedin' day."

"Well I can't hang around all night. Draco! What's keeping you?"

"Hold your hippogriffs, I'm coming."

"I don't care, stop wanking off and get out here."

"Cripes, arsehole, you know what I meant."

"There you are. I can't help it if I'm handsome _and_ witty. Nice haircut, bro."

"Cheers. I couldn't take the long hair anymore. How Father can stand it is beyond me. I hope it stays short this time."

"Hey, Draco, where are your fairy wings?"

"Fuck off, Theo. I can finally retract them, thank Salazar. As long as I stay calm and controlled I should be okay. They'll pop out again if I get worked up."

"Have some pizza to celebrate, roomie!"

"Um, in a sec … what's that I smell? Something delicious …"

"I don't smell nuffin' …"

"It's probably Greg's cabbage pizza."

"Gross! No, damn it, it's not food. It smells … lovely. What the hell, it's coming from you, Blaise!"

**_(sniff sniff inhale)_ **

"What were you doing at work today?"

"I spent the day in the library. You and I have a new assignment in Research with …"

**_(SNNNIIIIIFFFF)_ **

"Granger! Oh gods … {{{Hermione!}}}"

"Oh no, not again …"

"Shit, his wings are tearing through his shirt!"

"Draco? Draco! Fuck, man, your hair, it's … damn, look at it grow!"

"He looks like an angel again, guys!"

**_RIIIP_ **

"Scrimgeour's scrotum, a well-hung angel at that!"

"{{{Hermione!}}}"

"Draco, _get off me!_ No! Down, boy. I'm not Hermione!"

"{{{Yes, Hermione! I need Hermione! Ungh… ungh}}}"

"Lookit his eyes, Theo … dey look like hearts!"

"I'll be damned!"

"{{{ungh … Ungh … UNGH!}}}"

"Never mind his fucking _eyes_ , you morons, get him off my leg before he squirts jizz all over me!"

"Oh … yeah! _Petrificus totalus!"_

**_THUD_ **

"There you go, Blaise!"

"Thanks, Theo, you pillock."

**_HEX_ **

"Ow! Shite, that stings…"

"That's for taking so long to get our frotting friend off of me. Merlin, I was around Granger all day; Draco can smell her. Godric's gastropods, he's got it bad."

"Granger? Why Granger? She's got a great arse, yeah, but …"

"Nott, you'll never understand. Now shut the hell up. All right, I'm tired of this shit – it's time for some preventive measures: _Scourgify! Tergeo!_ A Sinus-Blocking spell on Draco for good measure. Now … _Ennervate!_ "

"Ungh…"

"…"

"… Fuck. I did it again, didn't I."

"Yeah. You'd better be careful, Draco. I'm starting to enjoy it."

**_(SNNUCKKKK)_ **

"A sinusitis spell; good idea. I can't smell a thing now."

"Right then. I brought you a shitload of Honeyduke's chocolate. I put it on your account there; I knew you had one."

"Give it to me – I don't want to find myself trying to bend you over my desk while we're strategizing."

**_(nom nom nom)_ **

"Do these two need to clear out?"

"Nah. I explained the very basic basics, and they know they're dead if they say anything to anyone. I can use all the stupid courting ideas I can get."

"Yay, we get ta help Draco, Theo!"

"As long as the pizza keeps coming, I'll do it."

"Let's get started then. Quick-Quotes Quill, _activate!_ "

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED ..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I used to have actual HTML heart symbols in Draco's note. However, Fanfiction .net doesn't allow special HTML coding, dang it. Now, I had to replace each heart with the less adequate, but descriptive, _**{{heart}}**_ notation.
> 
> The show must go on. :)


	5. True Love Never Runs Smooth

**v V v V v V v V v V v**

* * *

_As you know, human/Veela hybrid males do not always know about their Veela history. Being male, they are genetically programmed to imprint on one woman, their 'mate', but their Veela genes will lie dormant until they come into contact with her. This can last for decades. Fortunately for them, all men with Veela ancestry inherit good looks, virility, and charisma, take many lovers, have lots of sex, and generally enjoy full lives even if their Veela sides remain quiet._

_As soon as a part-Veela man does find his mate, everything changes. His inherited traits activate and he becomes even more powerful and attractive, oozing sex appeal. Witches of all ages will swoon at his feet. This does them a fat lot of good, though, as he won't give a pig's fart about them. No matter how much they beg him for love or sex, he won't take them to his bed. He will only have eyes for his mate. If she isn't immediately responsive to him, he will woo her and try to win her over. He'll fumble around, drool like a moron, become hopelessly tongue-tied, and generally act the fool. The less responsive she is, the more frantic he will become in his attempts to seal their mate-bond, continuing to ignore the other perfectly lovely witches around him._

_Honestly, if he can't overcome his baser instincts to realize when a witch truly loves him, I think he's an idiot._

from Unrequited Veela Love: Confessions of a Witch Rebuffed, by I. Pince

* * *

**Wednesday morning, January 4, 2006**

Blaise,

I can't do it. I'm going to take one more day off to prepare myself.

Draco

**X~~~X**

Draco,

You interrupted my 'morning wood' sex session with Madame Maxime just to tell me you're a chickenshit? Get your arse to work.

Big B

**X~~~X**

Head Auror Robards,

I'm dreadfully sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to be out sick again today, sir. I just can't shake this cold.

Thank you for your understanding,

Auror D. Malfoy

**X~~~X**

Auror Malfoy,

You've been 'sick' since New Year's. It's been reported that you were seen in Diagon Alley yesterday at 10:30 in the morning, running full-tilt down the pavement. That's hardly the behavior of a man at Death's door. You certainly looked healthy as a hippogriff at the New Year's Eve party when you were snogging Auror Granger.

Until now you have had a spotless attendance record. Son, if there is perhaps a little 'problem' you need cleared up I can recommend the services of several discreet male Healers. Just say the word.

With that, I expect you in the office by noon today unless I see a note from a Healer. You know I don't tolerate malingering.

Regards,

Head Auror Robards

**X~~~X**

Head Auror Robards,

Malingering? Sir, the very fact that this is the first week in five years that I have ever taken sick leave should be granting me mucho bonus points _._ I hardly think a Healer's note is required. I have aches, pains, fever – it is likely some sort of avian flu. Believe me; you don't want me passing this around the office. Just ask Auror Zabini.

As for being seen in Diagon Alley: I was running, sir, because I needed immediate access to a toilet. _Comprende?_ Do I need to paint a picture?

Respectfully yours,

Auror Malfoy

**X~~~X**

Auror Malfoy,

Nice try. Robards doesn't buy it. I'm the one who saw you in the Alley yesterday, along with Auror Granger. The only running you were doing was into Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, just after we waved to get your attention. You emerged three minutes later, carrying a huge bag of chocolate fudge and stuffing pieces of it into your mouth. Then you Disapparated.

Quit yer bitchin' and get your scrawny arse in here.

Your caring colleague and _superior_ ,

Deputy Head Auror Potter

P. S. New Year's Eve was four nights ago. No hangover lasts this long.

**X~~~X**

Potter,

Pictures or it didn't happen.

Malfoy

**X~~~X**

DM,

See enclosed newly-patented Dept. of Mysteries Pensieve memory image capture color parchment imprint of you in Diagon Alley, dated yesterday. Note bag of fudge.

HP

P. S. I'll see you at noon.

P. P. S. Why are there chocolate smudges all over your letters? Wash your hands. Jeez.

**X~~~X**

P,

... Clever wizards, those Unspeakables.

M

P. S. Fine. I'll be in at noon.

P. P. S. I have no idea what smudges you are talking about. Weasley must have opened your owl post for you again.

**X~~~X**

**Wednesday, January 4, 2006 – noon**

"Come on, Draco Lucius Malfoy, you can do this. Stay cool, calm. Be suave. You're a good Auror, an intelligent person, and a witty, sexy beast. Going to work should not be a problem. Okay. Here I go."

**_FLOOMMPH_ **

"Here I am, at the Ministry, bang on the nose at noon. Take that, Potter and Robards. Good, there aren't many people around. I just need the lift."

**_(sniff)_ **

"Hello, Auror Malfoy, Happy New Year."

"Oh, hello, er ... Miss Bones. How are things in Maintenance? Don't mind me; I'm just catching the lift."

**_(sniff)_ **

"I don't mind a bit, Auror Malfoy. I'm on lift testing duty. I'll ride with you."

**_(sniff)_ **

"Mmm. Call me Susan. May I call you Draco? We were classmates after all. I love your hair. Have I ever told you that?"

**_DING_ **

"Um, no. Here's the lift now. Er, you can let go of my arm."

**_(sniff)_ **

"Mmmm."

"Level two, please! ... Listen, Susan, do you have a cold? You seem to have the sniffles. Could you back away? I don't want to catch anything..."

**_(sniff)_ **

"Oh no, I'm in the best of health, Draco. In fact ..."

**_CLUNK_ **

"Hey. Why has the lift stopped?"

"Come here, you hunk of man-meat!"

"What are you ... Mmmph! Mmmph!"

"Oh, yes! You taste as delicious as you smell!"

"Susan! Get off of me!"

"Oh but Draco, you smell so good. Like sex untamed!"

"Stop! You smell like lift grease, sweat, and old tacos. Oh my God, what fresh hell is this?"

"Have you ever fucked someone in a lift? You can take me any way you want to! I'll hold the railing, see, and you can just flip up my skirt like this ..."

"By the power of ... stop this, I'm not interested! No!"

"Draco, please! I've got to have you!"

"No! NO!"

**_HEX_ **

**_THUD_ **

" _LEVEL TWO – DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT"_

"Thank fuck. Let me out of here."

**X~~~X**

**Wednesday, January 4, 2006 – a few minutes later**

"Potter."

"Malfoy. Nice of you to join us. You're late."

"I was ... detained by a lift malfunction."

"Uh huh. Feeling better?"

"Yes, er ... the healing elixir my mother sent me has worked wonders."

"I can see that. Your hair is certainly longer and shinier than it was before the hols."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed."

"Let's get down to business. Here's what you missed yesterday. We have a few leads on the whereabouts of the Carrows and Dolohov. They are in either Albania, Bulgaria, or the Former Yugoslav Republic Of Macedonia. To that end, you are to report Auror Granger. She's in charge of research on this one and you'll be working with her and Zabini."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"I ... I skipped lunch to get here. I feel a little faint. I'll just eat this Chocolate Frog I happen to have in my pocket."

"... Don't you want to chew that? Anyway, get down to the library, that's where they are."

"Right."

"Oh, and Malfoy? Get a haircut or tie it back. I know the ladies like it, but it's for safety, you understand. I've got nothing against shaggy hair personally; mine's always a disaster."

"... right."

"One more thing: shower before work tomorrow, right? You kind of stink."

"Always the epitome of tact, aren't you, Potter."

**X~~~X**

"Auror Malfoy, reporting for duty."

"It's about time you showed, Malfoy. Here's your pile of books – you get Albania."

"Lovely. Where is she, Zabini? I need to be prepared to see-"

"Hello, Draco! I'm glad you are here. Mmmm, nice cologne, was that a Christmas present? How are you feeling? Better, I hope?"

"...nrgh!"

"Draco? Are you all right? You've gone pale."

"He's always pale, Granger."

"...ngh..."

"Not like this! Draco, sit down – here, let me help you. Oh, your skin is like fire."

"I... Hermione... ngh!"

"Let me see your face. _Lumos._ Hold still, you big baby. Are your pupils dilated? Let me ... oh! Draco, what ...?"

"Ngh! Loo break!"

**_SLAM_ **

"Zabini, I think he's really sick. His eyes looked very strange. Go make sure he's okay, please?"

"Anything for you, Granger."

**X~~~X**

"Draco? Are you in here?"

"...yes. Stop laughing, you git."

"You arse. Your eyes went wacko. Where is your chocolate supply?"

"In my robe pocket. She surprised me, is all. Damn it, I think my pupils freaked her out."

"Here. Wear these."

" _Enigmatic Expression Eyewear_?"

"Yes, they're a new Weasley item. They work great. Put them on and your eyes are hidden, letting you look dark and mysterious. That'll keep Granger from being scared off by your heart-shaped weird-arse peepers."

"They're sunglasses, Zabini."

"No, they're not. Read the label; they are _Enigmatic Expression Eyewear_. Put 'em on. You want her to like you for the you _inside_ , remember?"

"Fine, I'll wear them. Gods, I'm a wreck. It's a good thing I'm still handsome and intelligent."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Draco."

"What?"

**X~~~X**

"There you are. Everything all right, Draco?"

 ** _(nom nom)_** "Yes ... I just needed some sugar. I skipped lunch."

"Okay ... but why the sunglasses? We're underground."

"Er, my eyes are rather sensitive." _**(nom nom)** _ "The light from your wand..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to hurt you. So ... let's get to work then, shall we? Watch that you don't get chocolate on the books."

"That's better. _There's_ the cute little swot I know and lo..."

"Pardon me?"

"...!"

**_(nom nom nom nom nom nom nom)_ **

**X~~~X**

**Sunday night, January 8, 2006**

"Are you ready for the coming week, Draco? You did well last week for those three days."

"Ha. I ate a pondful of Chocolate Frogs and barely spoke more than five sentences the entire time. I'm coming across as a boring, stuck-up prat. Meanwhile, other women keep throwing themselves at me, asking me to make love to them like an animal. Why couldn't that have happened to me _before_ I fell in lo… er, I mean, discovered my Veela heritage?"

"You are a stuck-up prat, but you aren't boring, and you are a different sort of stuck-up than you were at Hogwarts."

"You _really_ know how to cheer me up, Blaise."

"I'm going to make sure I stick close to you next week. I'll protect you from the witches who keep harassing you."

"Thanks, I appreciate the sacrifice. "

"Anytime, friend. Hey, I've gotta get back to Daphne and Astoria. I left them simmering nicely but they are probably missing me by now."

"You've got a thing for sisters, don't you."

"No, I've got a thing for witches. Mmm, mmm, _mmm!_ "

**X~~~X**

**Monday, January 9, 2006**

**INTRADEPARTMENTAL MEMO**

TO: Aurors Malfoy and Zabini

FROM: Auror Granger

RE: Research on Albania and FYROM

I know we see each other all day in this cubical farm of an Auror Office, but I'd like each of you to prepare a quick report for me for Wednesday. I want to officially document our weekly progress.

**X~~~X**

**Wednesday, January 11, 2006**

**INTRADEPARTMENTAL MEMO**

TO: Auror Granger

FROM: Auror Zabini

RE: Research on FYROM

My progress report is attached. I've found some promising areas to explore.

**X~~~X**

**INTRADEPARTMENTAL MEMO**

TO: Auror Zabini

FROM: Auror Granger

RE: Research on FYROM

Zabini, your report is excellent. This is a great start. Thank you.

**X~~~X**

**INTRADEPARTMENTAL MEMO**

TO: _**{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ Auror Granger _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_

FROM: Auror Malfoy

RE: Research on Albania

I've done as you requested, _**{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ Hermione _ **{{heart}} **{{heart}}** **{{heart}}****_. Anything you ask from me is yours.

**X~~~X**

**INTRADEPARTMENTAL MEMO**

TO: Auror Malfoy

FROM: Auror Granger

RE: Research on Albania

Very nice report, Draco. Thank you. Please don't doodle on the next one, and try to keep the chocolate smudges to a minimum.

Are you sure you're over your illness?

**X~~~X**

**INTRADEPARTMENTAL MEMO**

TO: _**{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ Auror Granger _**{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_

FROM: Auror Malfoy

RE: doodles and smudges

I apologize for the messy report; I seem to be having a bit of trouble concentrating. It is probably an aftereffect of my New Year's illness.

I will be more careful in the future, _**{{heart}} **{{heart}}** **{{heart}}****_ Hermione _ **{{heart}} **{{heart}}** **{{heart}}****_.

**X~X**

**X~X**

**X~X**

Dearest _**{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ Hermione _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ ,

Would you do me the honor of having lunch with me on Friday?

Yours most sincerely,

Draco

DM _ **{{heart}}**_ HG

**X~~~X**

"Draco, of course I'll have lunch with you, but there's no need to be so formal. You also didn't need to ask me by owl, you know, we do work practically on top of each other in this office."

"…! ... on top of … "

**_(gulp)_ **

**_X~~~X_ **

"Special delivery for Auror Draco Malfoy? One gross of Chocolate Frogs."

"That's me! Hand it over, quick. Here's your tip. Now get out."

**_SLAM_ **

**_(nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom)_ **

**_X~~~X_ **

**Saturday, January 13, 2006**

Zabini,

I had lunch with Draco yesterday. He seemed quite fidgety and not at all himself. I kept catching him staring at my mouth each time I lifted my fork; he'd lick his lips and smile. He was quite compelling, actually, but I began to wonder if I had something stuck in my teeth.

All he would eat was chocolate. I can't imagine that's good for his system, though he looks fit and full of vim and vigor.

Very, very... fit.

I wish he'd take off the damned sunglasses and tell me what's bothering him. Do you know?

HG

P. S. That Bulgarian book you found on male Veela is fascinating. I've just learned that they are always tall, blond, and muscular, and have large white wings. They mate for life with a single female and that they are consequently highly treasured and protected within the Veela community.

**_X~~~X_ **

Granger,

Don't you like Draco's _Enigmatic Expression Eyewear?_

Try unbuttoning your uniform top a little more. I think that will get Draco to open up nicely.

BZ

P. S. I skimmed through the book while I was in the stacks. Have you read the section on human/Veela hybrids yet?

**_X~~~X_ **

BZ,

Very funny, Zabini. I can't think of anything less alluring than these uniforms.

Hybrid Veela? That's the next chapter. I'm looking forward to reading it. Bill and Fleur Weasley's newborn son Louis is one-eighth Veela; it will be interesting to learn what's in store for him as he grows.

HG

**_X~~~X_ **

G,

… right, Louis Weasley, that's _just_ who I was thinking of.

Z

**_X~~~X_ **

**Sunday, January 14, 2006**

Zabini,

I stayed up all night, reading about male Veela hybrids.

HG

**_X~~~X_ **

Granger,

And?

BZ

**_X~~~X_ **

Z,

I'm … at a loss for words.

H

**_X~~~X_ **

HG,

So, baby Louis Weasley is in for an interesting life?

BZ

**_X~~~X_ **

B,

Who? … oh. Yes. Right, Louis. Um … yes. Interesting.

… see you at work.

H

**_X~~~X_ **

**Wednesday, January 18, 2006**

**INTRADEPARTMENTAL MEMO**

TO: Aurors Malfoy and Zabini

FROM: Auror Granger

RE: Research on Albania and FYROM

Keep up the good work, men. We are making headway. I have finished with my resources here. I've gotten permission from the three foreign ministries, so I'm going to Bulgaria, Albania and the Former Yugoslav Republic Of Macedonia to examine materials in their national wizarding libraries. I'll be keeping a low profile and will be back in two weeks with data for all of us.

Auror Malfoy, please come to my desk, I'd like to go over part of your report.

**_X~X_ **

**_X~X_ **

**_X~X_ **

**_X~X_ **

**_X~X_ **

Draco,

Well? What happened? She's left, and you've been awfully quiet.

Blaise

**_X~~~X_ **

Blaise,

I could barely speak. All I could do was lean towards her and smell her. Her blouse was unbuttoned more than usual and I could just make out that she was wearing a _green lacy bra!_

I had to order another case of Frogs.

She complimented me on my hair and my cologne again. Didn't really say much else. She was sniffing a lot and smiling while looking thoughtfully at my report. Not sure if the inhaling was because of me or because of my excellent writing skills. Potter the prat came by though, so I didn't get to ask her.

Draco

**_X~~~X_ **

Draco,

You are hopeless. Where's your cocky attitude, your swagger? Take it up a notch, man. When Granger gets back you'll only have a couple of weeks to win her heart.

Zabini

**_X~~~X_ **

Z,

I know. I know!

D

**_X~~~X_ **

**Tuesday, January 31, 2006**

Malfoy,

How have you been managing to avoid being molested at lunch hour by all those witches in the caf these past few weeks? They've been looking for you while totally ignoring me, by the way. Can you imagine?

BZ

P. S. How come you never told me Pansy doesn't have a gag reflex?

**_X~~~X_ **

Zabini,

I've been having food delivered and eating at my desk. That's working pretty well, except now I think the delivery wizard's gay. He keeps sniffing me and batting his eyelashes. Then he says something like "...that's not the sort of tip I was hoping for from you," while sighing longingly. Too bad, so sad, this wizard's spoken for, buddy, even if the speaker doesn't know she's talking.

Speaking of 'she', _**{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ Hermione _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ will be back in the office on Friday. I have a plan.

DM

P. S. Pansy doesn't have a lot of things. You're welcome.

**_X~~~X_ **

D,

This plan of yours isn't one of Nott's cockamamie ideas, is it?

B

**_X~~~X_ **

B,

Hell, no.

D

P. S. It's Goyle's.

**_X~~~X_ **

**Friday, February 3, 2006**

"Is this the Auror Office?"

"Gosh, I don't know, let me read the huge black and white sign displayed prominently on the door …"

"Oh, erm, right. You must be Auror Malfoy. The service warned me about you. Um, is there a Miss Hermione Granger here?"

"Why? {{{What do you want with her, you pizza-faced git?}}}"

"Well, uh, I have a special delivery for her."

"You do? Today? _Now?_ Oh, shit, what was I thinking …."

**_(nom nom nom)_ **

"Er…"

"Draco? Are you all right?"

"I've, I've gotta go. Meeting with Robards."

**_(nom nom)_ **

"Draco, wait, what meeting?"

"Bye!"

**_SLAM_ **

"Drat."

"Miss, are you Auror Granger?"

"I am."

"Oh good. I have a Singing Wiz-o-gram for you!"

"A what?"

" _Oh give me a home,_

_Where Hermione roams,_

_And in bed, she and I can play._

_Where never are heard,_

_Unintelligent words,_

_As we cuddle and snuggle all day."_

"…"

"Miss?"

"That was … lovely. Um, who sent it?"

"The signature is illegible, I'm afraid, Miss, but here is the song with the rest of the lyrics, for a keepsake. I didn't make those smudges, though. Goodbye, Miss!"

**_SLAM_ **

"…"

"… I know this handwriting …"

**_X~~~X_ **

**Saturday, February 4, 2006**

Blaise,

Damn it. She'll never, _ever_ go for an idiot like me. I've been a complete buffoon around her. I don't even think my Veela traits work on her. She 'likes my cologne', and that's it. Why do other women fall all over me, practically shoving their twats in my face, and _**{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ Hermione _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ just smiles more than usual?

It's such a nice smile. I love her smile. I love her wild mane of hair. I love ...

Uh, yeah.

Draco

**_X~~~X_ **

Draco,

You're whipped. Give her a chance. You are closer to your goal than you think.

Veela's Time is not far away. Make the most of the next few days, yeah? Tell her what you just told me.

Blaise

P. S. I've got fifty Gs riding on you. Don't you dare fucking quit now, man.

**_X~~~X_ **

**Wednesday, February 8, 2006**

Dear Draco,

Thanks for owling me your weekly report, but honestly, this hiding at home has got to stop. Why are you avoiding the office? Please come in. You aren't ill; you are the epitome of health. Don't be embarrassed about the Wiz-o-gram. It was sweet.

Robards is champing at the bit for this research. He wants it by Valentine's Day. You, Zabini and I need to palaver. In person. None of this attempting to meet by Floo-call.

Earnestly,

Hermione

**_X~~~X_ **

**Thursday, February 9, 2006**

Dearest _**{{heart}} **{{heart}}** **{{heart}}****_ Hermione _**{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ ,

I'm dealing with a physical problem. Veelantine's Day is five days away. Plenty of time.

Ever yours,

Draco

**X~~~X**

**Friday, February 10, 2006**

Dear Draco,

Four days left. That is _not_ my idea of 'plenty of time'. Please come to work.

I've come to look forward to your doodles, you know. They are quite endearing.

I miss your face (scratched out) l smell (scratched out) sarcasm and wit.

Lo (scratched out) Sincerely,

Hermione

P. S. "Veelantine's" Day?

**X~~~X**

Nott and Goyle,

Where the fuck is Malfoy? Tell him to get his feathery, pointy-faced self to the office on Monday or he'll be sorry. Granger's anxiety has reached Bushy Hair Halo levels.

Zabini

**X~~~X**

Blaise,

He's hiding in his room. We keep hearing moaning, grunting and swearing. He keeps muttering something about "...these gods-damned wings."

We can't get in. We shoved a note under the door.

Theo and Greg

P. S. Send more owl treats.

**X~~~X**

**Monday, February 13, 2006**

Dearest, darling _**{{heart}} **{{heart}}** **{{heart}}****_ Hermione _**{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_ ,

_There once was an Auror named _ ** _ _{{heart}} **{{heart}}**_ ** _{{heart}}_ **_**_ Granger _**{{heart}} _ **{{heart}}**_ _ **{{heart}}**_**_ ,_

_Who fought bravely when facing down danger,_

_Admired by all,_

_But loved most of all,_

_By a wizard who wasn't a stranger._

Painfully, achingly yours,

Draco

**X~~~X**

Draco,

Thank you for the charming limerick.

I...have learned some things. We need to talk. In person.

Please.

Hermione

P. S. Get in here or so help me, I'll hex you. I mean it.

P. P. S. Are you really in pain?

**X~X**

**X~X**

**X~X**

~ p ~ HERMIONE, ON MY HONOR AS A MALFOY, A SLYTHERIN, AND AN AUROR, YES, I AM IN EMOTIONAL PAIN. MENTAL ANGUISH, EVEN. ~ p ~

**X~X**

**X~X**

**X~X**

~ p ~ DRACO. PLEASE STOP THE DRAMATICS. I WANT TO HELP YOU.

...

DID YOU KNOW THAT, AFTER SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH LUPIN, YOUR COUSIN NYMPHADORA'S PATRONUS TOOK ON THE FORM OF A WOLF, JUST LIKE HIS? ~ p ~

**X~X**

**X~X**

**X~X**

~ p ~ HERMIONE, YOUR PATRONUS IS AN OTTER. ~ p ~

**X~X**

**X~X**

**X~X**

~ p ~ YES, IT IS. IT HAS BEEN SINCE I WAS SIXTEEN YEARS OLD. I SEE THAT YOURS IS ALSO AN OTTER.

...

JUST LIKE MINE. ~ p ~

**X~X**

**X~X**

**X~X**

~ p ~ YES, IT IS. IT HAS BEEN SINCE NEW YEAR'S DAY.

...

OH. I... YOU... WE...

...

... I HAVE BEEN AN IDIOT – I WILL BE THERE TOMORROW. ~ p ~

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED ...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More frustration with HTML codes - hearts and strike-throughs this time. Oh well. Veela's Time approaches! :)


	6. It's Veela's Time, Boys and Girls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, my friends! Thank you all for your great words of love and support - I'm sorry it isn't longer. It was all I had time to write before the Fest's deadline - I made it by the skin of my teeth. It's pretty hot though, so get out your iced beverages before you read!

* * *

**v V v V v V v V v V v**

_My son is a male Veela hybrid. He's already wrapping women around his little finger, and he's only three weeks old._

_This is the advice I'm going to give him when he is older_ _:_

_We go through this life once. To go through it with someone who completes you is something not everyone is lucky enough to experience. When you find your soul-mate, your life partner – go get her. Let nothing stand in your way._

– from Veela for Morons, by B. Weasley

* * *

**Tuesday, February 14, 2006**

"Are you ready, Draco? Today's your day."

"Bloody hell, I'm not so sure this costume will work …"

"It's fine! How else are you going to explain away those wings? You look great. Even I'm feeling a little stir of something. She's just waiting for you to make a move, I know it. Trust me. Let's go, Granger's waiting."

**_FLOOMMPH_ **

**_FLOOMMPH_ **

"Oh my stars! Look!"

"It's Cupid! Look at his wings!"

"I'm more interested in his bow and arrow!"

"Did someone order a Valentine's Day stripper?"

"He's gorgeous!"

"Oh, Cupid, you can shoot me with your big pink arrow any time."

"Where's he going?"

"Quick, don't let him get away!"

"Run, Draco, I'll hold them off!"

**X~X**

"Shite, shite, shiteshiteshiteshite... come on, lift!"

_**DING** _

"Oh, thank fuck. LEVEL TWO!"

**_SLAM_ **

"Awwwww!"

"Ladies, ladies. Let the Amazing Blaise soothe your broken hearts … ah, yes, that's right …"

**X~X**

**X~X**

"Auror Malfoy, reporting for duty."

"Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you wearing? Wings? Is that a loincloth?"

"Shut up, Weasley."

"Ron, get back to work. Stop gawking, the lot of you. … Auror Malfoy, care to explain?"

"Auror Potter.  ** _(sigh)_**  I ... lost a bet with Zabini. I had to dress like Cupid today. Sir."

"… Really."

"You  _know_  me, Potter. I wouldn't have worn this out in public if I could help it."

**_(sigh)_ **

"Malfoy, I know we don't always see eye to eye, but despite your increasingly mental behavior these last few weeks, you are one of our best Aurors. Frankly, I'm just glad you're here. "

"… Thank you."

"Hermione will be glad to see you, too. She's been rather despondent lately."

"… that's a big word for you, Potter."

"I have learned a few things from our mutual female friend."

"Um. Yes. Where is Auror Granger, by the way?"

"…be good to her, Malfoy, or I'll roast you like the duck you resemble."

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"I care for her deeply, Potter. I could never harm her or treat her badly."

"Good. as long as we understand each other. You'll find her in the library, finishing that report on-"

**_SLAM_ **

"Heh. Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione."

**_X~X_ **

**_SLAM_ **

**_LOCK_ **

**_BOLT_ **

_"Muffliato."_

**_(sniff, sniff, sniff)_ **

"{{{Hermione...}}}"

"Draco? Oh, Draco, thank Merlin you're here. As Cupid? Oh that's a very clever disguise for ... my goodness, you really are fit ... Oh!"

**_(cuddle, nuzzle, sniff)_ **

"{{{Hermione...}}}"

**_(nuzzle, lick)_ **

"Mmmm! That feels heavenly, Draco. Your wings are beautiful.  _You_  are beautiful. You smell so good..."

**_(nuzzle, lick, nibble)_ **

"{{{Hermione ... my Veela side awoke after you kissed me on New Year's Eve.}}}"

"I suspected as much …that means I'm your mate, doesn't it?"

"{{{Yes. Are you frightened?}}}"

**_(lick, nibble, nip, kiss)_ **

"No, Draco. I'm excited, I'm nervous, I'm thrilled, but hardly frightened."

"{{{I swear to you I have tried not to influence you with my Veela abilities. I wanted you to want me for me. For real. }}}"

**_(SNOG, kiss, kiss)_ **

"Draco, I've fancied you for almost two years. Long before any Veela ancestry came into play."

**_(SNOG)_ **

"{{{You have?  _I_  have fancied  _you_  for years, Hermione... I love you.}}}"

"As soon as I saw your Patronus, I knew you did. I love you, too, Draco."

**_(kiss, kiss, lick)_ **

"Please tell me, Draco, why you were avoiding me?"

"{{{That stupid singing Wiz-o-gram. I don't know what possessed me. And then the chocolate began to fail me and my damn wings wouldn't retract any more. I needed you, I wanted you so badly...}}}"

"Oh, Draco. "

**_(SNOG, nibble)_ **

"{{{We ... we need to bond. This is 'Veela's Time' day. We need to mate. I want you more than ever. }}}"

"Yes, Draco. I understand."

"{{{We'll be together forever. You know that, right?}}}"

"There's nothing I want more. What are we waiting for? I've always wanted to do it in a library ..."

"{{{ *grrrrr!* }}}"

**_RIIIIP_ **

**_(gasp)_ **

"{{{Gods, Hermione, you've got beautiful breasts. Such soft skin; let me taste your nipples.}}}"

**_(suckle, lick, nip)_ **

"Oh, Draco –  _yes!_ "

"{{{Yum, mmm, better than I imagined ...}}}"

**_CRASH_ **

"ohhhh... your wings...mind the shelves..."

**_(lick, nibble, suckle, bite)_ **

**_RIIIP_ **

**_RIIP_ **

"Oh my ... Draco, you're so ... big!"

**_(tug, rub, tug)_ **

"{{{Fuck, Hermione... yeah, like that... ngh!}}}"

**_(tug, tug, tug, rub, tug)_ **

"{{{Nnngh! Let me touch you, I've got to feel you.}}}"

**_(gasp)_ **

"Draco! Oh gods, your fingers... harder ...yes, right there! Don't stop!"

"{{{Oohhgg, you're so wet, love. So hot and wet!}}}"

**_(whimper)_ **

"{{{I need to be inside you, Hermione – I can't hold back ...}}}"

"Good, I don't want you to! You're driving me mad. Please, I need you inside me ..."

"{{{We'll take it slow later, I promise. Let me lift you. Put your legs around me...ah, gods, you're so warm.}}}"

**_(nuzzle, groan)_ **

"You're so strong! Your wings ...Merlin, we're hovering! Oh, is that... oh Draco, yes!"

**_(groan)_ **

"{{{Fuck, Hermione, you're so tight! So hot, so slick. You feel so good around me... ugh, ungh, ungh!}}}"

"Draco, yes! Faster, oh, yes. Love, please! Fuck me. You're hitting me just right inside... oh gods... you fit perfectly..."

**_(nuzzle, nibble, moan)_ **

"{{{Ungh! Ungh ...tell me you're close, love – come for me. I'm so close ...ungh! uhfuck, ungh!}}}"

"Yes! Draco, I'm ... I'm coming - oh!"

"{{{Hermione! _FUCK!_ }}}"

**_(BITE)_ **

"Oh, YES! Yes! Ahh!"

**X~X**

**_(SNOG, kiss, kiss, nibble, love, hug, cuddle, nuzzle, kiss)_ **

**X~X**

**X~X**

"Your wings ... you can retract them now? And they hide away completely... Look at that, that's fascinating."

"I'll take your word for it, love. It's a bit hard for me to see."

"Prat."

**_(kiss, kiss, nibble, kiss)_ **

"You love me."

"Yes. I love you, warts and all. Surprised, Draco?"

"I have no warts for you to love, but yes, I am surprised. A bit. I am rather a git at times."

"Yes, but now you're  _my_  git."

**_(DEEEEP SNOG)_ **

"The feeling is mutual, you know. I feel complete now."

**_(wiggle)_ **

"Hmmm. Not everything seems to be retracting."

"No. No, it's not."  ** _(sniiiffff)_** "{{{Draco Jr.'s not ready to quit just yet.}}}"

**_(SNOG)_ **

"{{{And neither am I... my mate.}}}"

**_(nuzzle)_ **

**_(giggle)_ **

**_(lick, chuckle)_ **

"{{{Surprise, Hermione. I'm your Veelantine.}}}"

**_(laugh)_ **

"Oh, Draco!"

* * *

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fun romp into the Veela fic cliche! I had a GREAT time writing! :-D Please review or PM me and let me know what you liked, didn't like, wished I'd done, etc. :-D Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And so it begins!


End file.
